To Chose between a Wolf and Bird
by hotwerewolveslove
Summary: The flock are moving to Forks... but on their way a very special, hot native boy catches her eye... a friendship grows... but when he Turns what will happen to the friendship, and will the two other Bird Kids vying for her heart stand a chance against the growing relationship
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. This is going to be a very interesting ride. Get it? This is my first ever story so stick with me k? So I am a very bad speller so... yeah, just hang on! Oh and I love ideas and assistance... so if you want to help feel free! And I have to share the computer with my siblings so the chapters will probably be short and might take about a week between em. But I will writ the stories in class just gotta type them up! here goes nothing... **

**Don't own Maximum Ride, 'sigh' **

**oh and this is set after fang but Fang didn't leave, will be explained latter!**

Fangs black and purple wings caught the air surrounding the wet gloomy town below. The had been flying for close to 6 hours now, very close to their record. The trip had been uneventful so far with very few birds, planes or possible enemy attacks.

"_Ummm, Fang, please don't jinx us, you know that there is supposed to be a new school branch arround here somewhere, why else would the voice tell Max to head over this way... and enrol us in high school." _Angels, well angelic voice echoed arround Fangs head.

"Wait... what? We are enrolled in high school." Using one of Max's tricks, Fang spun around so his head was downwards, yet he was facing Angel.

"Oh dear, did I really say that?" Angel looked petrified, and judging by the look on Fangs face, she had a right to be...

"Shit, you just had to tell him didn't you?" Max looked so pissed.

"Wait... we are going to school" Nudge basicly screamed.

"

Why are we going to school?" Iggy whined.

"well, we already have enough idiots in the flock, and the smart ones... e.g me want to have the others on a slightly even tilt of understanding" Max snapped, clearly not very happy with the plan her self.

A light rain began to fall, and soon Gazzy was complaining...

"Max," he whined, "can we land... my wings are wet!"

**So yeah, first chapter. Most of this tory will be in 3****rd**** person, but will flick between POV if necessary. Oh and Mocks are coming up.. but don't be afraid to yell are me to update, via Review thingys, or messages, **

**Beka, out. **


	2. Chapter 2, a headache and a explanation

**BLA BLA BLA **

**Yeah, yeah... don't own Max**

**Chapter 2 **

MaxPOV

Oh, sorry, I dont think I told you every thing, my name is Maximum Ride... I am the leader of the Flock... we have a total of 3 girls... Nudge, Angel and I... with 4 boys... Gazzy, Iggy, Dylan and Fang. We also have 1 dog, Total.

A couple of days ago I go a message from the voice...

*Flashback*

We were sitting around mums table, (Mrs. martinez is my mum and Ella is my half sister) eating dinner. We had just sent Total and is new wife of on their honeymoon, a week in a luxury kennel, we were in Arazonia

i felt a headache coming on and was just about to ask mum for some aspirin when…

It hit me, i screamed and crumpled.

Fang jumped over the table to take me in his arms as the message began.

Dylan looked furious but sat down, unnecessary to come to my aid, 'sigh' Boys!

_'Max, i have a very important update for you,_

_There are some very important people in this small town in america… _

_They will help you on your quest. _

_Find them, i got some of the scientists to buy you a house in Forks,_

_that is the town… _

_Oh, and you will go to school there…_

_I will tell you more when we arrive' _

*End Flashback*

So we picked up Total and ran, well flew i guess.

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3, in shock

**Me- I have kidnapped a very important person in the flock.**

**Iggy- MUUGGGGHHH (trying to talk through a gag)**

**Me- now apologise! **

**Iggy- MEEVVVEERR (still with gag in)**

**Me- But what you said was soooo cruel!**

**Iggy- (rips off gag) Beka doesn't own us, don't believe her!**

**Me- Bully! (runs from room crying)**

**Chapter 3**

**3****rd**** person**

The flock landed in front of a house, due to Angels directions with the voice's help they were standing on their new lawn.

The house was a green gooseberry colour with gray blue poles around the veranda, basicly it was huge.

"Um, guys how do we get in?" Gazzy asked still in shock.

Fang waltzed over to the plant pot by the veranda and lifted it up.

"Tada!? way to be obvious", he smirked before jumping up and walking over to the front door.

"Max, will you do the honors?" he said holding our the proffered key.

"Fine" Max stalked over to him, grabbed the key and stuck it in the door, it swung open.

**Sooooo, what's on the other side, and ohhh CLIFFY alert approaching.**


	4. Chapter 4 cliffhanger approaching

**Don't make my agony worse. I don't own Max**

**Chapter 4.**

3rd person

'Holy shit'. Fang exclaimed as the flock gazed around at their new home.

The wooden cross railing was a beautiful golden glaze running along the walls.

Fancy wall paper with flowers, a dull colour paint with a acrylic runner.

Every thing screamed fancy old fashioned.

And it was.

Each room was a different colour.

The flock split up to investigate their rooms, they each had their own but with two beds for sleepovers or company.

Each door had a copper name plate.

Fang slipped his arm around Max's waist, which caused a glare from Dylan.

He open a random door before gasping a leaping back.

"Um, guys, you might want to look at this"

end chapter.


	5. important

**Hey guys... its me Beka. I have some news and info.**

**Ok. every 5****th**** chapter i'm having a B.H.F. Beka's Hall of Fame. In this I will thank reviewers and followers. If you don't want to be mentioned just message me.**

**Ok**

**A huge thanks to my followers, **

**Anju Makaa, and WrenRenRem **

**and another huge huge thanks to my reviewers**

**No-one and no-one. **

**Gasps all 'round please... yeah that right. No reviewers. Not one. Nada. And I have like had 125 readers, traffic wise. So ill make a deal with ya. 1 review and I will post the next chapter. Yeah. Others have like 20 as the minimum but I fell thats gluttony for punishment. **

**Yup. Thats it. **

**See ya.**


	6. Why Dylan screams like a little girl !

**Here ya go...**

Dylan POV

The door that I had opened was a rich mahogany, doubled and glossy.

There were no windows so I had no idea of what could be on the other side.

The door didn't creak which was good as I had expected, however the door had no name plate on it so I had no idea what could be behind it.

The door opened up into a wide spacious room with couches and a flat screen TV, but that was not what had caught my eye.

"um, Guys you might want to look at this"...

A boy, about Max, Fang and I's age was lying in a pool of blood, passed out on our back lawn.

(^^) (^^) (^^) (^^) (^^) (^^) (^^) (^^) (^^) (^^)

Max POV

When dylan called out to us we dropped into a defective position I lightly ran over to Dylan, Fang was shadowing me, we swung the door open.

"Holy cows," I ran out to the wide glass doors before swinging them open. I hesitantly approached the boy.

He gasped and blotted up right.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Maximum Ride, me and my family are new here, we moved in, like, 5 minutes ago."

"Huh, no-one new comes to forks, ever."

Dylan snapped in, obviously bored with the conversation "Well, do you have a name?

"Yeah, i'm Jacob, Jacob Black"

**You readers need to thank chocolatechipcookielover and H8erslovemecauseI'mawsome for this chapter. H8erslovemecauseI'mawsome was my first ever reviewer. And chocolatechipcookielover told me to make them longer so this one is like twice the size of the others. Oh, and don't be afraid to tell me to hurry up chapter time wise. I have written like up to Chapter 7 but my imagination told me to hurry it all along a bit so we are really hitting in now.**

**My only mock Exam, Music is over but I have a maths test, science test, and 2 music assessments with 2 drama assessments on the go so it, might be a bit slow. **

**I'm only 14, so I can get distracted, so pm me and tell me to hurry up. **

**Beka.**

**Oh and ya know what's really funny? i logged on and found out that one of my Fav stories is written by ****chocolatechipcookielover and she's reading mine. YAYAYA**


	7. So damning Handsome

**O.M.G I fell sooooo guilty. I haven posted in ages. And ya know what the worst part is? I had the whole chapter written out and I didn't type it! Damn it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Maximum Ride and I also don't own twilight, yada yada yada you get my drift.**

**Max POV**

"Oh my God, what happened to you?"

the amount of blood surrounding Jacob was more than when Fang was sliced by the erasers over the ocean before we meet Anna Walker, the traitor.

His naturally tanned skin was very pale and his face was caught in a grimace.

With a quick glance at Angel to check trustworthiness I got to work.

"Gazzy, get some towels for an under sheet, maybe in the bathroom? Iggy grab your stuff, Nudge, run around the bathrooms and get some extra things for Iggy. Dylan and Fang, help me carry Jacob. Angel, sweetie check the perimeter for bad minds, and try to find out what happened to Jacob."

Orders given every one scurried off.

Dylan grabbed Jacobs feet, Fang grabbed his hands and I tried to support his torso while identifying wound possessions. Jacob stayed silent, letting the flock do their jobs, agony scarred his handsome face.

Angel glanced at me, confused, before understanding flooded her petite features. She smirked. Mental sigh, must have gotten that from fang. She grinned at me before looking down at Jacob, thoughtfully.

Heaving the boy up between us we crab walked into the dinning room. The rest of the flock was waiting for us, holding the different things that I had sent them to fetch.

Soon Jacob was lying on the towels as we gazed expectantly at him.

"oh well. Try to find the main injury, there will be blood." I muttered absent mindedly before seeing the darker patch on his hip and shoulder.

I gently lifted Jacob up before leaning him against Dylan.

"Gasp"

His shirt was soaked but that wasn't the cause of the gasps. Long bleeding scratches lined his ripped chest. He was absolute drool inducing, so much better than Fang and Dylan, but since he was human...

"Wholly crap, smell that!" the rest of the flock scurried backwards at my words as the over powering aroma of infection flooded the room.

**There ya have it. Do what you will but I want REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**


End file.
